Lullaby (The Cure song)
}} }} "Lullaby" is a 1989 single by The Cure from their album Disintegration. The song is the most successful single by the band in their home country, reaching number five in the UK charts. Additionally, the music video won the 1990 Best British Video at the 1990 Brit Awards. Background The meaning of "Lullaby" has been speculated by fans, including as a metaphor for addiction or depression, and Smith has offered multiple explanations as to its theme or content, such as childhood nightmares or abuse. Tim Pope, a long-time collaborator of The Cure on many of its music videos, interprets "Lullaby" as an allegory for lead singer Robert Smith's druggy past. Music video The music video for "Lullaby" was filmed at a sound stage in London, England. It features Robert in bed, in a dream sequence, and the rest of the band playing tin soldiers who sporadically appear throughout the music video for a few seconds. The music video, during which Smith plays both the cannibalistic "spiderman" mentioned in the lyrics (which does not refer to the similarly-named Marvel Comics superhero) and his intended victim, concludes with Smith being swallowed by what appears to be a giant spider. The music video, directed by Tim Pope and edited by Peter Goddard, won Best Video at the 1990 Brit Awards. Reception Upon its release, "Lullaby" became The Cure's highest charting hit in their home country when it reached number five; in fact, it remains their only single to reach the Top 5 in the UK. Track listing The US-only single "Fascination Street" included the B-sides from the UK release of "Lullaby". Therefore, the US release needed some new B-sides. The two live cuts, "Homesick" and "Untitled", are from the limited edition live album Entreat, which was recorded during the Disintegration Tour. The song was remixed for single release, giving it more of an electronic feel. 7": Fiction / FISC 29 (UK) # "Lullaby" (Remix) - 4:08 # "Babble" - 4:16 7": Elektra / 7-69249 (US) # "Lullaby" (Remix) # "Homesick" (Live Version) *also released on cassette (9 46924-9) 12": Fiction / ficx 29 (UK) # "Lullaby" (Extended Remix) # "Babble" # "Out of Mind" 12": Elektra / 0 66664 (US) # "Lullaby" (Extended Remix) # "Homesick" (Live Version) # "Untitled" (Live Version) CD: Fiction / ficcd 29 (UK) # "Lullaby" (Remix) # "Babble" # "Out of Mind" # "Lullaby" (Extended Remix) * gatefold 3" CD CD: Elektra / 9 66664-2 (US) # "Lullaby" (Remix) # "Lullaby" (Extended Remix) # "Homesick" (Live Version) # "Untitled" (Live Version) Personnel *Robert Smith - vocals, 6-string bass, keyboards *Simon Gallup - bass guitar *Porl Thompson - guitar *Boris Williams - drums, percussion *Roger O'Donnell - keyboards *Lol Tolhurst - "other instruments" *Mark Saunders - remix Other versions The song has been sampled by various artists, including Just Jack in the song "Snowflakes" for his 2002 album The Outer Marker, Rachel Stevens in the song "All About Me" from her 2005 album Come and Get It, Sono in the song "Someday" from the 2007 album Panoramic View, and by metalcore outfit Motionless In White, in the song "Black Damask (The Fog), for their 2012 album Infamous. It was also sampled by hip hop artist Akala (rapper) in the song "I Don't Know" on his 2007 album Freedom Lasso. It has been covered by British post-punk revival band Editors on the compilation Radio 1: Established 1967, and by Jimmy Page and Robert Plant while on tour in 1995 (with Porl Thompson as support musician). Editors' version reappeared on Pictures of You – a tribute to Godlike Geniuses The Cure, which came with the 28 February 2009 issue of NME. "'Lullaby' is the greatest dark pop song… possibly of all years," said bassist Russell Leetch. Faithless's 2006 album To All New Arrivals features "Lullaby" within the track "Spiders, Crocodiles, and Kryptonite", where Robert Smith has re-recorded the vocals. In popular culture The track was used as the backing to the trailer to the TV show The Secret Circle and was featured in the British TV shows Misfits, Fresh Meat, Being Human, as well as Episode 7 of American Horror Story: Hotel. References External links * Category:1989 singles Category:1989 songs Category:Fiction Records singles Category:Songs written by Robert Smith (musician) Category:The Cure songs Category:Songs about heroin Category:Songs written by Boris Williams Category:Songs written by Roger O'Donnell Category:Songs written by Lol Tolhurst Category:Songs written by Porl Thompson